


Agent Supercorp for Jockwizard

by Mmjohns



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent SuperCorp - Freeform, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: @jockwizard sorry only had about twenty minutes am in the middle of mid-sems





	Agent Supercorp for Jockwizard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jockwizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jockwizard/gifts).



It had started with a look, one look that sent Kara spiralling. All her life she had strived to fit in, she had strived to be 'normal' but the truth was she wasn’t normal and she never would be. The truth is that when she looked at Lucy that day she knew from that very moment she was screwed. It took her months to admit it but by that point, it was too late Lucy had moved on and up, moving out of National City and Kara had a new job.

 

Then came Lena and Kara knew from the very first moment that she could no longer ignore this, that she couldn’t continue to bury these feelings. She had spent years being drilled on the 'normal' human ways by Alex and Eliza and this most certainly wasn’t one of them. Normal humans didn’t look at their friends and suddenly wonder what it would be like to have their body beneath them taught like a bow string, their name on their friend's lips like a prayer. She buried this part of her and forgot about it, even when Alex came out to her and told her about Maggie. She kept it buried so deep in her subconscious she didn’t even realise that it was there. 

 

But that came crashing down when Lucy came back to National City. All those carefully constructed walls she had built around her feelings fell crashing to the ground as soon as Lucy stepped back into her life. And then she was left with another problem, she knew humans were monogamous, but Kara, Kara found herself falling in love with both her friends. she found herself falling for the tough as nails Colonel and the soft smol CEO. She was torn, it ate away at her for months until she couldn’t handle it anymore and she had to talk to someone but who? 

James? No, talk about awkward. 

Winn? No eww, she didn't want to talk about this stuff with Winn. 

Alex? Her sister may be supportive but she was new to this and Kara couldn’t risk it, not with this.

 

And that was how she found herself at the Precinct waiting for Maggie to finish work hoping she could talk with her. And talk they did, it took a while for Maggie to catch on to what Kara was asking Kara had never been the most articulate when it came to her feelings after all. But eventually Maggie understood and the first thing she did was not to ridicule Kara, no, instead she pulled Kara into a hug and assured her it would all be alright. They spent hours talking Maggie taking what time they had to assure Kara there was nothing wrong with what she wanted and that she wasn’t weird. But the most terrifying thing was when she told Kara that she had to talk to Lucy and Lena. And while Maggie was sure that it would be alright that even if they weren't interested that they would still be her friend, Kara had lost enough people over the years she couldn’t bear to lose anymore. And so she waited several weeks until a rogue alien nearly made her choice for her and she ended up in the hospital powers drained and with a splitting headache.

 

That was the final straw and as soon as she got the all clear from Alex to leave she made the call, inviting Lena and Lucy over to her home. She sat there waiting anxiously for them to arrive and when they did she was met with relieved expressions and admonishments over her recklessness. when they were assured that Kara was ok and that she wasn't planning on doing something so stupid again they managed to relax instead sitting down together on the couch and putting in a movie. Eventually, after several hours, Kara worked up the courage to say what she so desperately needed to say. The stunned looks on their faces caused her to fear the worst. She feared they would get up and walk out of her life altogether instead she was met with a warm embrace from her friends followed by a soft "I need some time to think" from Lena and a "me too" from Lucy and it was all she could do to nod once and hold herself together in spite of the worry coursing through her mind.

 

It takes three days before they return and in that time Kara struggles to leave her apartment such is her worry. Maggie comes over a couple of times to make sure she is handling things alright much to Alex's mild confusion. But by the time three days had passed she had her answer. Both Lena and Lucy arrived at her door together and with a soft kiss on either side of her cheek and a smile, it was decided. 

 

It is now 9 years later and Kara looks out over the apartment she shares with her wives, she hears the soft pad of feet and then the happy cries of "ileu" as their daughter Alex comes flying toward her, her brother Jerimiah close behind as Lena and Lucy both stand in the kitchen watching, soft smiles on their faces and steaming cups of coffee in their hands. And this is what she always dreamed of she thinks as she smiles while gathering her children into her arms


End file.
